versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Regigigas
Regigigas is a pure Normal-type Pokémon introduced in the fourth generation of the series. It is the trio leader and assumed creator of the Legendary Golems. Stats Attack Potency: At least Country Level (Should at least be comparable to other legendary Pokémon like Lugia, which can cause storms that last for 40 days by flapping it's wings. Legends state that it is capable of towing continents.) Speed: Relativistic (As a Legendary Pokémon, should be comparable if not superior to fully-evolved standard Pokémon, which can react to moves that utilize light such as Dazzling Gleam and Doom Desire.) Durability: At least Country Level (Comparable to other legendary Pokémon of it's level.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Burn, paralysis, freezing, confusion, flinching), Barrier Creation via Wide Guard, Immunity to Ghost-type moves, Immunity Negation via Foresight Intelligence: Unknown Stamina: Very High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Slow Start:' Regigigas' signature ability. Upon entering battle, it's attack and speed will be temporarily halved before it can get going properly. Moves *'Heavy Slam:' Steel-type physical move in which the user performs a body slam that deals more damage depending on how much heavier the user is than the target. *'Crush Grip:' Normal-type physical move and Regigigas' signature move. Regigigas grabs onto the opponent and crushing them. Deals more damage depending on the target's current HP. *'Fire Punch:' Fire-type physical move. The user coats it's fist with flames before throwing out a punch. Has a small chance to burn the target. *'Ice Punch:' Ice-type physical move. The user coats it's fist with a cold energy before throwing out a punch. Has a small chance to freeze the target. *'Thunder Punch:' Electric-type physical move. The user coats it's fist with electrcity before throwing out a punch. Has a small chance to paralyze the target. *'Dizzy Punch:' Normal-type physical move. A relatively strong punch with an odd chance to confuse the target. *'Knock Off:' Dark-type physical move. If the target is holding an item, the move deals twice as much damage and said item will be knocked off of the victim. *'Confuse Ray:' Ghost-type status move. The user emits a sinister flash of light that confuses the target. *'Foresight:' Normal-type status move. Always guarantees the next used move will land regardless of accuracy or evasion, and also removes Ghost-types' immunities to Normal and Fighting-type moves. *'Revenge:' Fighting-type physical move. Has decreased priority and deals twice as much damage if the user was damaged before using it. *'Wide Guard:' Rock-type status move. The user casts a barrier that protects itself and allies from attacks that hit multiple targets at once, i.e. Surf, Blizzard, Dazzling Gleam, etc. *'Zen Headbutt:' Psychic-type physical move. The user charges it's forehead with psychic energy before striking. Has an odd chance to make the target flinch. *'Payback:' Dark-type physical move. Has decreased priority and deals twice as much damage if the user was damaged before using it. *'Giga Impact:' Normal-type physical move. The user rams into the opponent with all of it's force. A very powerful move, but leaves the user vulnerable by needing to take a turn to recharge after using. Equipment *'Custap Berry:' A berry Regigigas has a 100% chance to hold when obtained through events. When the user's health drops down to a quarter, it will consume the berry to move first in the priority bracket. Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Fighting-type moves. *Slow Start is a massive burden at the beginning of battles. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Genderless Characters Category:Country Level Category:Relativistic